One Piece: Joining Whitebeard!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Fem!LuffyxMarco Fanfic, rated for violence and blood!
1. Episode 1: Arrogant Uninvited Guests!

A/N. Okay, this was brought about while I was typing up the second chapter for One Piece: The Skull Hat Pirates, and from the fact that I am currently obsessed with the flash back of Ace's becoming a part of Whitebeard's crew in One Piece episode 461. I decided to take it, and change it. So now instead of Ace, it's a female, 18 year old Luffy who's grown up on an island in the Grandline without any parental supervision except the occasional visits from Ivankov (Till he got arrested and put in Impel Down). She's got a different Devil Fruit ability, again. You'll get the rest if you just read the summary. Please don't be mad at me, but I have an excessively overactive imagination.

Summary: 18 Monkey D. Luffy has grown up on a deserted island for 14 years, with only four years of very poor human contact.* She doesn't like the idea of others coming uninvited onto her island. Somebody should probably explain that to Jimbei and Whitebeard, as they seem to find it perfectly acceptable, even if they bring Government Dogs along with them! It doesn't help that even after they get the blasted marines to leave, they stay and even have the audacity to try and recruit her. The blasted phoenix also seems to find it perfectly acceptable to try and bug her insistently, so pardon her if she doesn't mind setting a few things (including the Moby Dick) ablaze!* It's there fault! Warning: Fem!LuffyxMarco, as there are not a lot of these out there. Ace is already apart of the Whitebeard crew al;ong with Sabo.

*Ivankov only visited twice a year when he could, so as to not bring suspicion onto the island hiding one of his close friends only child. Then he got caught! She also comes into contact with Barthalomew Kuma, but he just drops off clothes for her on occasion, like as she gets older.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece, just this fanfic, kinda...Not sure about Luffy's Devil Fruit...**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Arrogant Uninvited Guests!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>14 years ago-<em>

_It was early in the morning...A man wearing a tan cloak carried in his daughter, wearing that straw hat she loved so much on her head. His only child, in his arms as he went slightly further into the woods. He finally reached a clearing and placed the small child down on the grassy floor softly. She rubbed her eyes in a tired fashion as she stared blankly at her father. She was only four years old, and it pained the man to do it, but he had to, he had to leave his own flesh and blood here, where she could be kept away from the prying, cruel eyes of the corrupt government._

_After all, would they let the daughter of the world's most wanted criminal live, even if she was only four years old? No, not at all. And he knew it all too well. He had seen what happens when it comes to things like that. After all, that's what had nearly killed the infamous Gol D. Roger's son. And the very reason the boy was parentless, with his mother having died during birth, keeping from giving birth for nearly 2 years! He would not let his only child fall into the hands of a merciless government._

_He had no idea where that boy was, but according to rumors, he had been taken in by Whitebeard's crew, and was currently being raised under their care. she didn't have that luxury though. He didn't trust his father to take care of the girl, more like force his egotistical views onto the child, and he wasn't about to let his child suffer from one of Garp's "Fist of Love" attacks. He sighed as she clung to his cloak with her too tiny hands._

_"Papa, where are we?" she asked. She spoke far too well for a four year old. The world renown criminal bent down to his daughter's level, and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Papa, are you going somewhere far away?" she asked him. She was far too smart for her own good sometimes. He gave the small child a gentle smile as he nodded to her,_

_"Yes, I have to go away for a while. I probably won't be able to visit you, but one of my friends will be here to check on you every once in a while. I want you to be a good girl and wait for me here okay?" The child nodded as she gave a gentle, but somewhat tired smile in return._

_"Okay Papa. I'll stay here, be a good girl. Papa's little girl will behave and stay here, and wait for Papa to come back for her, she'll be good and wait." she seemed to be saying this more to herself then him, as if trying to convince herself that this was for the best, despite how lonely it would get without Papa there to look after her. The man smiled as he gave her a pat on the head._

_"Yes, that's a good girl." He stood up, and had the girl follow him, leading her up to a small cottage, "This is where you'll be living, remember to be a good girl, okay?" he asked her again, as he gave her another hug. He let her go, albeit reluctantly, and looked at her as she smiled at him, a determined nod her given aswer._

_"Yeah, okay. Be a good girl, for Papa." she stated in such a sure voice, it was a shock that it belonged to a four year man nodded as he stood to his full height, and turned to leave. He turned back as he had gotten far enough, expecting to see his daughter following him, only to see no sign of the small child. He sighed forlornly, as he continued on._

_"She will be a good girl, she will wait, she will be a good girl, and wait. I'm so sorry...but just be patient, I'll come back for you as soon as I can, Luffy."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present time-<strong>

An 18 year old girl sat up, rubbing away sleep from her eyes. She got up out of the bed and sluggishly dragged herself into the kitchen. On her way, she picked up the straw hat she had held onto since she was three years old, and placed it, albeit carelessly, on her head. She had uncontrolled black hair that was absolutely impossible for her to tame, mainly because of the fact that she hadn't gotten it properly cut in 14 years, and now it reached past her butt and down to the back of her knees. She had been on this island for 14 years now, though she no longer remembered why she was there, or even why she stayed.

Her stomach growled out, protesting it's hunger and the fact that she was taking too long to get ready. She sneered at it before going to take a shower and get dressed.

When she was finished, she came out wearing a blue cardigan with bright yellow buttons, and a very loose white tank top. She wore jean capris and straw sandals adorned her feet. She yawned as she headed for the clearing a little ways ahead of the straw cottage she called home. As she looked about, the winds began to change suddenly, something she didn't like one bit. She headed for the beach, and spotted what could have been the biggest irritation of her life. People, and pirates from the looks of the flag, the Jolly Roger. She didn't like people on her island, even if they were good pirates, they could go sink in the ocean for all she cared.

She growled as she watched them dock their ship right up at the beach. Some funny looking blue man, with gills, and large teeth that poked out from his bottom lip, jumped down from the figure head of the whale shaped monstrocity, and landed with a large thud in front of her. She didn't seemed perturbed one bit, though she had no idea what this man was. He was dressed in a blue robe with a sun tattoo in the middle of his chest. He seemed slightly surprised at the sight of her though she didn't know why. He shook his head as he spoke up,

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" His question recieved a growl for a response, though she still introduced herself,

"Luffy, though I have no idea why you need to know. I should be the one asking who YOU are!" she stated defiantly as she sneered at the man. He blinked back, shaking his head again as he proceeded to apologize,

"I'm sorry, I seemed to have offended you. My name is Jimbei, a fishman. It is nice meet you. Listen, we are t-" he was cut off when Luffy snapped at the man,

"I don't care why you're here! Just take your stupid ship, and everybody else on it, and LEAVE!" She stomped her foot as she emphasized on the word "Leave". Jimbei blinked in surprise, before glaring at the girl. It was quite obvious to him that the girl was hostile, but he still wondered what she was doing on what was supposed to be a deserted island, all by herself from the looks of the way she handled herself and others. His thoughts were interrupted when she snapped at him again, "Didn't you hear what I said, or are you just stupid? I SAID LEAVE!" She raised her hand and brought it down, the end result being a rather large, unexpected, and burning, gash in the fishman's arm. There was also a sharp gash in the sand, that lead straight from his arm, to the girl's down turned hand. A closer inspection showed that the sand at the edges of the gash were turned to glass. She sneered at him,

"Now that you get the picture, LEAVE!" Jimbei grunted as he prepared to fight back when he heard laughter coming from the ship behind him. He turned around, only to see the most feared man on the sea since Gol D. Roger himself was executed, Whitebeard. At his side were his 15 commanders. He and the commanders jumped down from the deck and looked at the girl with a mixture of curiosity, amusement, and/or slight anger. One of them, a boy with black hair almost as unruly as Luffy's own, wearing a bright orange hat decided to make a slight joke concerning the situation,

"Ha! Jimbei, I told you to not make scary faces! Now look at you, you got injured!" He gave a goofy smile, only to have to dodge a another one of Luffy's attacks himself. He landed next to a man with blone hair that, combined with his head, looked like a pineapple. The man looked at what was now two gashes in the sand, the most recent a lot larger then the first. He looked at the sneering girl,

"Grr! I thought I said to get off my island!" This got surprised looks from the whole lot of them. Her island? How long ha she been here? She wasn't very patient obviously, as she again attacked, this time aiming for Whitebeard himself. The attack didn't make it though as MORE strange and unwelcome people showed up. They were all wearing white hats and much to the girls ire, seemed to have been brought here by those others. She was now growling ferally as she lowered herself for an attack. One of them looked around the new intruders, at the hostile girl who was now royally pissed off. They were aobut to say something, but Luffy finally lost it,

"I...SAID...GET OFF MY ISLAND!" She blew up, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Six hours later-<strong>

Luffy had proceeded to lurk her way around the woods, not allowing a single one of those blasted Pirates to come near her or her home. They had since then resigned themselves to their ship, having gotten the message that they weren't really welcome earlier, and still weren't.

* * *

><p><strong>On board the Moby Dick-<strong>

Marco, the first division commander and also the blonde pineapple head from earlier, stood off to the side as he watched the others partying. He still had his mind on the strange girl who lived on the supposedly uninhabited island. She was violent, obviously not the least bit happy that a bunch of strangers were on what was appearently her island. she ahdn't let a single one of them approach her, and wasn't willing to listen to reason. She just wanted them out of her, which might not be for a while as she had somewhat toasted their ship as well as the marines that had been following them, who were now lord knows where. They had already bandaged up Jimbei's arm.

They were loud, like they always were when they party'd, despite earlier events. They got even louder when Ace, the second division commander and hat wearing boy who'd nearly got himself cut in half earlier, fell asleep, another one of his narcolyptic fits hitting him again. He sighed, but quickly became serious when everyone went silent.

Jimbei stoo up and walked over to their new guest, another Shichibukai, Barthalomew Kuma.

"Barthalomew-san, what are you doing here?" he asked as he shook hands with the man. Barthalomew walked into the center of the group, bowing respectively to Whitebeard and plopped himself down, though he still kept a serious expression on his face.

"Good evening Whitebeard-san." he greeted as he gave a nod to Jimbei's arm, "I see you've all met Luffy." This got widened eyes from the whole lot of them. Whitebeard asked the question everybody was wondering,

"You know that snappy little brat?" he didn't have anything against the girl personally, but she was quite violent, and definitely not on friendly terms with any other human being. The shichibukai nodded slightly, before taking on an apologetic appearence,

"Yes, and I am sorry for her behavior. She hasn't had much in the ways of human contact, and doesn't others, especially strangers, to be here." He explained. Jimbei looked at the man weirdly before speaking up,

"But you come here. She doesn't seem to mind you, as there aren't signs of battle here." he pointed out. Gashes like the ones the 18 year old made earlier did not disappear that easily. Barthalomew nodded,

"That's because I don't stay longer then necessary. She tolorates me, but that is it. I only stay as long as I know she'll stand, then I leave. I don't visit often, and I usually only come to drop off clothes for the girl, when hers get too small for her. That's not why I'm here now though." He explained.

"How long has she been here for?" Everybody looked in shock at Ace, who they all thought was out for the count the night, "Eheheh...I mean, the way you make it sound, not to mention her reaction to us, it looks like she's been here for long time now." Barthalomew nodded at this.

"Good observation. She's been living here for 14 years now, all on her own." This got more widened eyes. No wonder she said it was her island. Being the only human being that actually lived there had to leave some type of psychological quirks. Looks like violence was one of them.

"So why are you here, if not for the usual reason you come to visit. Checking up on her?" Barthalomew shook his head, noticing that it was now late, and most likely Luffy would be in bed by now.

"No, I have a request of you all." Whitebeard gave a discreet look toward Jimbei, who nodded slightly, causing the old man to sigh as he answered,

"Fine, what is it?" Barthalomew sighed in resignation as he spoke,

"The only reason she was here in the first place was to hide her from the marines and the government. But the marines have found the island, and as a result, Luffy. She's not safe here anymore. I was wonering if you would mind taking her in, at least until we figure out a different place to hide her." He tilted his head, before being questioned once again,

"Wait, what do you mean we?" Jimbei asked, as he looked increduosly at the man. Barthalomew looked at the man before responding.

"Luffy's father and I. And before you ask who he is, it's Revolutionary Dragon." He stated as he watched everyone gawk at him passively. Whitebeard luaghed as he figured out how she caused the damage she did.

"So that's how she managed to cause all that havoc!" he continued laughing, only to be silenced by Barthalomew.

"Ah, so she used her Devil Fruit powers on you all, or at least tried to..." They stared at him silently.

"So that was how she caused the burns. I thought something was weird with her attacks. She cut, but the left over wound was burned slightly." Thatch looked very speculative as he had finally taken an interest in the girl. "What's the Devil Fruit?" he asked quizically as he observed the edge of the forest.

"It's a Logia type, I think, though I've never seen one with abilities like hers. It may be a new type of Devil Fruit all together, but it could also be a Mythical Zoan, I'm not sure, as she won't let anybody near her to check." This got the gawking to turn into looks of awe. They were now impressed, though now even more curious. "I don't know what it's called though. I don't think anybody does in truth." Whitebeard nodded as he finally agreed.

"Fine, we'll take the girl. But I doudt it's going to be easy." Barthalomew nodded,

"Thank you, and it won't. Despite her behavior, if you want her to come along, you have to gain her trust. I'll be leaving now. Good luck!" He stated, finally leaving.

Marco grinned slightly as he turned his gaze to the forest, _'So Luffy huh? This is gonna be fun!'_

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry about that! I uploaded the story without checking to make sure the chapter was finished! Anyway please review and see ya!


	2. Episode 2: Meeting Marco, now go away!

A/N. Here is episode 2. Um...Yeah, I felt I needed to re-edit this chapter because of a certain review that left me blushing and severly embarassed. Please enjoy. I have yet to decide whether Luffy's Devil Fruit is a mythical zoan or new type of logia. Maybe I'll figure it out during this chapter. Maybe. Anyway time for my favorite part of any fanfic, and the thing that reminds me that I'm doing a pretty good job with these fanfic. Review Replies!

To Naomi-nami16: Well if I remember correctly, I made Luffy 18, so Marco will be 20, and Ace is 19. Anyway, thanks for the review and why do you think I wrote this fanfic, There is NOT enough of these going around. Hope you enjoy the fanfic!

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Thanks and here it is! Hope you enjoy it.

To LazyFoxLover: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it so much, and I hope so!

To Lil' Miss G: Thank you and glad you love it so much. I haven't actually decided yet, but I'm glad somebody besides me has a fascination concerning the Mythical Zoan. What makes it even more eye catching is the fact that only Marco has one. Hehehe...I may just go with the Mythical Zoan, like all my other Fem!Luffy fanfics. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: There you are! Hehehehe! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and glad you like the twist so much! And you never have to ask me to continue, just be patient with me, as I rarely, but do sometimes run out of steam and can't come up with anything (these are the times when someone need to cough up an idea or two for the next chapter) or when I have one of my horribly painful headaches, in which I can't think up what to write properly. Anyway thanks for the review again!

To zayida: Pretty penname. Thank you for the review, and hope you enjoy the story.

To Alexsasha: *Gasp* You insult me! I would never settle for the unoriginal and lame! Nothing but the most creative and unique to the point of giving myself a headache while trying to come up with them, Devil Fruit powers will do! I would never insult my readers by coming up with something that can be invented in less then five seconds! (I hope you read that in a mock indignant voice, as that was me being silly.) But seriously, it's actually a process of elimination and evolution (of sorts) where I come up with one Devil Fruit ability, and it begins to morph into something else. This was actually originally supposed to be a Kaze Kaze no Mi devil fruit that she'd eaten. This turned into the current Devil Fruit as my mind kept working and would not stop! Don't believe me, read the author's note at the end of ch. 2 of One Piece: Queen of the Seas. You'll get a good idea of the imaginative stress I can put myself through just to come up with what I deem to be an original Devil Fruit idea. It, believe or not, can result in quite the headache and frustration. Anyway thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I'll try my best to keep things interesting.

To Umbra 8191: Thanks and hope you enjoy the story!

To nekozr: Thanks and please enjoy the rest of it!

To Th3Hilarious: Yes, there is a next chapter, I've just been really busy with my other fanfics and such. Sorry about that.

To weirn018: You do not have to tell me twice, and thanks. Hope you enjoy this one as well.

To Kitsumi-sama: Thanks, and I changed it to control over something called Will o' The Wisp, which was the original power, but then got changed.

To HeartofNewCastle: Thanks, and sorry for not updating. Hope you enjoy the story!

To Kenshin el: Thanks and probably not. My whole plan is to have Luffy join Whitebeard's crew, with a lot of stubborness and defiancy involved. In the end, I think I'm just gonna have Whitebeard kick her butt and then sail away with her on the ship. Yeah, I know, not cool, but that's what happened with Ace. So anyway, please enjoy!

To Shiary: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

To sar: Hehehe! Sorry about that. This one was one of my more slower written fanfics. As in I got halfway through it, hit a writers block and then proceeded to update like crazy with my other One Piece fanfics, and almost forget that it exists, almost. Again sorry about that. Here it is, by the way, I just finished it today.

So yeah. Sorry about not updating this one in a while, but just as I said in the last review, I hit a writers block, and then decided to update like crazy with the others until inspiration hit. Which it did. I've decided to try and update all my One Piece fanfics today. If not within the span of two days, and get a new one uploaded as well. So anyway, thanks for the reviews guys, and thanks for the alerts as well. Please enjoy the new chapter and hope you all like it!

Episode Summary: Marco has taken an interest in Luffy, and now won't leave her alone! Much to the 18 year olds chagrin. What makes it even worse is that she's falling for the "blasted flaming depraved chicken-turkey thingy". Luffy also needs to work on her insult skills.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Meeting Marco, now go away!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning the next day-<strong>

Luffy was lurking at the edge of the forest, miffed to see that the blasted pirates were still there! Why didn't they just elave already! She sighed as she contemplated a way to get them to leave, which was coming up to nothing. She growled as she turned to see the pirate ship again, only to come face to face with the pineapple headed idiot from earlier. Luffy glared at the boy as she cautiously backed up from him,

"Wow, guess Barthalomew wasn't lying. You really aren't used to human contact are you?" he got a bit closer, but only a bit. Much to Luffy's silent and secret relief. There seemed to be something off about the man, like they were kinda similar, but not really. Luffy still didn't want him getting close to her. She backed up a bit, only to have her back hit a tree. She held off on roasting it though, as that usually didn't end well for her or the island. The man didn't get any closer then he already had, just kept looking at her with, though she wasn't sure, a sort of affectionate curiosity. She quickly squashed affectionate part, as she didn't even know the man's name. He smiled gently at her, and though it wasn't returned, introduced himself,

"Name's Marco." He seemed to be trying to get her to speak to him on friendly terms. Which Luffy wasn't about to do anytime soon, roast him maybe, but nope, no friendly terms. Even if she didn't feel any real hostility toward him, and even if he was kinda cu- Hold it let's stop that thought right there! No way in the world did she just think the idiotic and rude Pineapple head was cute! Siad Pineapple Head decided to break her out of her thoughts by speaking,

"So from what I underst-" she interrupted him,

"GO AWAY!" she really didn't like people near her. Before Marco could say more, Luffy took off into the woods. The first division commander sighed a bit before turning around, only to come face to face witht Thatch. Marco immediately took a step back, not liking the close proximity, while Thatch laughed his butt off at another sucessful "surprise attack" on Marco. The fourth division commander spoke up,

"So, she ran off ey?" Marco just nodded as he turned his gaze back toward the direction the girl had disappeared into. "Ho ho! She's got your interest ey? Hehehe! I can just tell this is gonna be amusing. So, should I start the bets for 'How long it will take Marco to get this girl to fall for him'?" he asked. Marco shook his head, 'no'. This was a shock to Thatch, but was quickly desuaded from commenting when Marco turned to look at him, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Nope, 'cause she already has. I would change that bet to 'How long it will take for me to get her to admit it.'" he explained, before making his way toward the woods, "I'm gonna go see if I can get her to talk to me without yelling and acting all hostile. I'll be back later." Thatch just nodded, performed an about face, and headed back to the ship to organize their newest betting frenzy.

* * *

><p><strong>Deeper in the Woods-<strong>

Luffy was busy causing mass damage to the surrounding forest, leaving a very appearent trail for others to follow as she fumed like an angry child who hadn't gotten their way. One tree in her way, and she was back at it again, burning, slicing, and burning some more as she swore loudly with a variety of cuss words she had learned from Ivankov and others, back before he got his stupid butt arrested. More cuss words, and several severly trees later, and she was still seething with anger.

"HOW DARE HE!" She yelled in frustration as yet another tree fell to the ground, catching fire in a black and purple blaze.

Farther back, and following said girl's trail of destruction, was a slightly amused Marco. He was starting to debate about the safety of walking about a forest, that could potentially catch fire in what could be considered a pretty blaze. He did not want to be caught in it, as though he may make it out, he still didn't want to see if that was a may or not. The fires themselves, did not seem natural. And probably weren't, even for a Devil Fruit ability.

He jumped over a recently felled tree, only to come face to face with the said angry girl that was the cause.

"Why do you ke-" she didn't get to finish as Marco decided that it would be a brilliant idea to kiss her, on the lips. It shut her up, but it made her all the more angrier, or frustrated.

"So, happy now?" he gave a cheeky grin as he watched her with a lazy expression. She sputtered, and stuttered, and then she blew her top.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Within a few seconds. Her whole body near caught fire as she fumed and seethed. Marco just watched with an amused expression before finally deciding to calm her down, as best he could. He, for more of a stupid idea then anything else, hugged her. Strangely enough, and despite her previous behavior, the flames covering her boy stopped, and she calmed down quite quickly.

"So you done yet?" He asked the now blushing girl as he held her slightly infront of him. Luffy sighed as she began to pout, not liking how this was turning out at all. "Well?" he asked as Luffy continued to pout before finally sighing in defeat.

"...Shut up!" She demanded pathetically as she let her head fall against Marco's shoulder. Said commander just laughed slightly before running his fingers through her hair. He looked behind himself to see that any and all fires that the girl in his arms had started were gone, leaving no burn marks on the trees. "The flames don't actually burn, not hot enough." came the explanation as the girl. Marco just smiled as he nodded. The girl backed up, glaring at him half-heartedly, getting a smirk in response,

"So what's up with those flames? You can cut with them, along with establishing almost non-existent burns." Luffy was still pouting in defeat when she answered,

"They're special. They don't burn like normal flames, and they can cut, pretty cleanly at that. They don't leave marks when I'm angry." She was really trying to figure out why she was telling him all this. She barely knew him, "Stupid depraved flaming chicken-turkey thingy!" Luffy grumbled under her breath in frustration.

Marco blinked at her, before commenting on the frustrated insult.

"You know, to date you are the first person to ever call me that." he said nonchalantly as he tilted his head, really just happy with the fact that she hadn't run off on him. He was right, having guessed earlier when he was talking to Thatch, that she had fallen for him. She probably didn't know what the feeling was though, and passed it off as anger. Marco decided that he wanted to spend some more time with her, she really was interesting. He grabbed her hand and dragged her threw the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked quickly as he continued to all but drag her about. Marco just winked at her as he continued on. Finally he got her to the beach.

"We're here!" he declared as he stopped in front of her. It was a different side of the island, opposite to where Marco's crewmates and the Moby Dick where, and that meant there was little to no chance of being seen. For some odd reason, he didn't want anybody seeiing the two of them together, at least not yet.

"So why did you drag me all the way out here?" Luffy asked. Marco just grinned at her before answering,

"Well..."

* * *

><p>AN. I'm sorry for the sudden re-edit, I read a comment that left me severly uncomfortable and embarassed. *Sitting with massive blush on her face and a very sorry and pathetic look to match.* Again sorry. It may be a while before I update again though, please be patient, as I'm juggling a bunch of fanfics. Again sorry, please review! Bye!

Luffy: See ya...


	3. PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT!

**Sorry guys! But after reading, and then rereading, and then reading once more. I have decided that I don't like how the first two chapters for One Piece: Joining Whitebeard turned out. Again my apologies! But I will be revising the current two chapters! Again, sorry! Chapter 2 will unfortunately have to be taken down, so sorry, luckily I won't be doing so immediately. More like whenever I get the first chapter up and running.**

**So yeah, basically this whole story is on temperary Hiatus until further notice!**

**Again, so sorry for inconvenience, but I seriously don't like how the story overall turned out, and feel I could do a whole lot better. Thank you for your patience! And again sorry!**


End file.
